How To Ask An Angel Out (Kuroko Tetsuya Version)
by judaiteito
Summary: It was a nice Saturday night when Kagami Taiga, the Ace and the Light of the Light-Shadow Duo of Seirin, got the big surprise of his life just below his apartment's balcony.


**Title:** How To Ask An Angel Out (Kuroko Tetsuya Version)

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing: **KuroKaga (KurokoxKagami)

**Summary:**

It was a nice Saturday night when Kagami Taiga, the Ace and the Light of the Light-Shadow Duo of Seirin, got the big surprise of his life just below his apartment's balcony.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, possible OOC, wrong grammar... errors... I think that's it?**

It was a nice Saturday night. The moon was shining brightly as it was full, illuminating the roads and streets of the city. The night was calm and cold but it was a relaxing kind of cold that seemed to lull you to sleep whenever its breeze passed by your open window. It was peaceful and quiet and you cant help but involuntarily let your guard down, sit on your comfortable couch, enjoy a nice, warm cup of tea or chocolate and enjoy the silence or maybe listen to some equally relaxing music.

On one of the apartments in an apartment complex lived a high school teenager, with an age of 16, named Kagami Taiga. You can immediately recognize him by his red colored hair with some black color on its tips, weird splitting eyebrows, his red colored eyes and the 190 cm height. He has this certain intensity, kind of like a tiger's, but despite that, underneath his intimidating features, he is a kind, basket ball loving idiot, supportive angel. And when I said angel, I'm not talking about the literal kind which has white wings that enables them to fly and with a halo on their head. No, I'm talking about Kagami's kind personality, his jumping ability (which looked like he was flying), and his innocence. Yes, despite him growing up in America and with his outer personality of being loud and hot-tempered, he still have this certain innocence in him that makes you want to protect him and hide him from perverts coughlikeAominecough.

Kagami Taiga was currently on his apartment, sitting comfortably on the couch, a cup of warm chocolate on his hands and a basketball magazine on his lap. He took a sip from his cup and let out a satisfied sigh after. He was about to sink further in relaxation when a voice, singing, floated through the air from his slightly open balcony. Curious, the redhead Ace of Seirin decided to find out where the voice actually came from and who it belongs to. He placed the magazine on the table together with his empty cup and stood up. The voice sang again and this time, it's louder and the words could be heard clearly.

_**"It's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you~"**_

Kagami blinked, slowly realizing who the owner of that familiar monotone voice is. He immediately walked towards the entrance of the balcony, opened its glass doors widely and walked out.

_**"Is it the look in your eyes**_

_**Or is it this dancing juice**_

_**Who cares baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you~"**_

The Seirin Ace blushed, his face slowly becoming the same shade of the color of his hair. He looked down and saw his partner and shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya, strumming his guitar and singing "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. The light blue haired and eyed teen was wearing a light blue polo shirt with matching black tie and black pants. Behind him were the Kiseki no Sedai namely Akashi Seijurou (who was standing with his arms crossed a little near Kuroko), Midorima Shintaro (who was the farthest away from Kuroko, mentally wishing that he'll be allowed to walk away and go home), Kise Ryouta (who was cheering for Kurokocchi), Aomine Daiki (who was leaning casually on the wall, looking bored) and Murasakibara Atsushi (who was eating his sweets and snacks, not minding anyone's business). Not only were the rainbow-heads there, but also their respective teammate/partners.

Mibuchi Reo was standing beside his redhead captain, giggling at Kagami's reaction and Kuroko's performance. Imayoshi Shoichi was leaning on the wall beside Aomine looking amused. Kasamatsu Yukio was twitching beside the loud, cheering model yellow-head teen and finally snapped and beat him up. Takao Kazunari was recording everything with the use of his video camera and Himuro Tatsuya was holding a megaphone with his hands, which was used as a microphone by Kuroko.

"Wh-Wha-What in the world are you doing Kuroko?! Cant you see its-" Kagami glanced at his digital clock, "-9:00 in the evening?!"

Kuroko gestured for Himuro to align the megaphone to his mouth and spoke.

"I'm asking Kagami-kun to go out with me through serenading him."

The red-black colored haired power forward face palmed.

"You're asking me to go out with you?! With that song?!"

"Kagamicchi is right though, why that song Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, nursing a painful bump n his head. The light blue haired passing expert shrugged.

"I thought it was a wonderful song to sing for Kagami-kun." he deadpanned.

With that, the others couldn't help but face palm.

"Well, if Kagami-kun doesn't like this song, how about this..." Kuroko, then, cleared his throat.

_**"Tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to, kimi to katatta yume**_

_**Itsuka yakusoku no basho e yukou~"***_

"STOP SINGING! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORS!" Kagami exclaimed, gripping the railing of his balcony tightly. His face was flushed and his heart was beating so fast. His shadow was indeed embarrassing and yet he couldn't help but admit to himself that his partner's voice was nice and the light blue haired teen's plan in persuading him to go out with him was effective.

_'Well, its not like he's asking me to fall in love with him... right?' _the redhead thought and immediately shook his head, his face still flushing red.

"So, what's Kagami-kun's answer then?"

Everyone was quiet, waiting for the 'angel' to reply to the one serenading him. Kagami took a breath to calm himself, although his face was still slightly pink, and opened his mouth.

"...I... I'll go out with you."

**THE END~!**

**Author's Notes:**

*** That part of the song came from Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka by Kuroko and Kagami. It's one of their duet songs and so far my favorite KuroBasu duet song. **

**The song: Marry You by Bruno Mars, I don't own it. *grins***

**Judai: Hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot!**

**Tsuna: The idea in making this story was actually from Judai-chan's post on her Facebook. So, Mahou-san and Kristine-san, I hope you enjoyed reading this one.**

**Judai: Read and Review minna!**

**Judai and Tsuna: Until Next Time~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
